


Anecdote

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: 1. Conscious & Unconscious2. Curiosity3. Scale4. Lonely5. Honesty6. Time to cry7. Benefits8. InnocenceThey're just talking.





	1. Conscious & Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That he always does.

"Dovi, you often touch your lips when you're alone with me, don't you? Are you waiting for a kiss?"

"Marc often licks your lips, but you notice? I'm waiting for a kiss...……That's right."

"I was licking my lips!? Hahaha. I was careful not to do too much because my lips would get rough when I licked it……What, eh!!!???!! Were you waiting for kiss!???!!?!! Say it quickly!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly delusional, but it's true that he's doing it.


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tries it.

"I wanted to use an aphrodisiac, but i prepared apples and pomegranates that were used to make aphrodisiacs in ancient Babylonia so that I wouldn't get caught up in doping tests."

"What's that explanation? Marc."

"Let's make this a juice and drink it."

"After that explanation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's delicious.


	3. Scale

"Dovi doesn't shave all your beards anymore?"

"I don't think I'll do it. Why?"

"I'm a little worried about having a beard when I hug with you."

"If you don't hug, we'll solve it."

"Ummmmmmm………Forget the current conversation."


	4. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story after ThaiGP.  
Marc is drunk.

"I'm the champion, I want you let me eat chocolate ice cream!"

"I haven't made such an appointment with you."

"It's an order from the champion."

"...Ok, I'll do."

"Mouth-to-mouth."

"Are you drunk???"

"My mouth is lonely."

"You should say that from the beginning."

\- - - kiss - - -

"Ice cream is melting…"

"Are you drunk after all??????"


	5. Honesty

"I feel your eyes, Marc."

"I was looking at you because I wanted to touch you."

"…I don't hate your honesty."


	6. Time to cry

"When do you cry?"

"Do you want to make me cry?"

"I'm interested."

"I cry when I cut the onion."

"I see…"


	7. Benefits

"I presentation 'THE BENEFITS OF BEING WITH ME' now."

"I don't need it."

"Oh, I see…"

"I know even if you don't give a presentation."

"For instance?"

"……I need time to think."

"Dovi?"


	8. Innocence

"Dovi, is the color of your underwear blue now?"

"…that's right."

"??……!!!! I don't know what you suspect of me, but just looking at your photos on Clinica Mobile account! I say when I want to see! You will show me even if I don't say it, right?"

"Marc…Please be quiet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they were treated at Clinica Mobile, they were basically wearing big towels.
> 
> I was very surprised.


End file.
